Talk:Guide to defeating doppelganger/Archive
__NOEDITSECTION__ Changes to the Doppelganger Just been helping a friend fight the doppelganger, and some of the info is out of date. For one thing he says it used healing breeze. Could anyone else comment on this? 01:55, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) :I just tested it: With me the Doppelganger still doesn't use Healing Breeze for ordinary healing, however he does use it to counter health degeneration such as bleeding. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 02:49, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) ---- why can't this all just be in the Doppelganger article? Nuble 15:35, 30 Aug 2005 (EST) :It used to be. I took it out because it is very subjective information and every other day some guy was going in and changing a "tactic" or marking a tactic as "no longer useful" and I felt it completely messed up a very simple article about what the doppleganger is and what you are supposed to do about it. I think moving this stuff into a separate article (which is linked to the main article) is the best. --Karlos 17:09, 30 Aug 2005 (EST) ::not that i'm against this or anything, i just don't think this is how wiki articles should work. i mean, when you look around wikipedia, you won't find a single article titled "How to fix a car" or "Guide to HTML" or such. besides, the doppel article isn't that long anyway. with proper usage of sub-titling and sub-sub-titling it shouldn't really "mess up" the article, no i honestly don't think so. Nuble 14:00, 31 Aug 2005 (EST) ::::Yeah, you do. 01:55, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) :::Syntax Error: Invalid Example Used (Abort/Retry/Ignore)? :) Wikipedia is an encyclopedia, we are not just an encyclopedia about the game. We are also a hints, tips, how-to site. So, I do not believe the comparison stands. If we were simply an encyclopedia like Wikipedia then we should delete all "Guide to" and "how to" articles because Wikipedia does not have that kind of info. --Karlos 16:22, 31 Aug 2005 (EST) ::::" then we should delete all "Guide to" and "how to" articles" : exactly. this is a wiki, and the way a wiki works is that when a user enters a subject he is interested in, he is presented with an article on that subject, complete with all relevant information, plus "wiki links" that may lead him to other related articles. in this case, a user enters in "doppelganger", gets a doppelganger article, and have to wikilink himself to ANOTHER doppelganger article in order to find tips on how to defeat his mirror. bad example or whatever aside, i still don't understand why all these aren't just included inside Doppelganger, as per my original question. of course everything that's written here is subjective, just how the Usage Notes of skill articles are. Nuble 04:25, 1 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::In Wikipedia, if you look up Welsh, it will tell you everything about Welsh, but NOT how to learn Welsh and to learn Welsh coming from German vs how to learn Welsh coming from Spanish. That is what this Doppelganger guide is. It is completely subjective "how to" info similar to "how to learn German form Chinese" which you will never find under eithe "German" or "Chinese" in Wikipedia. That is all I have to say here. I am starting to feel like a camel (regurgitating). :) --Karlos 08:14, 1 Sep 2005 (EST) I verified that the doppelganger is still able to use sword and hammer skills, so I reverted the anonymous edit. --Fyren 14:10, 26 Sep 2005 (EST) :Removed some of the last anonymous edit because it was plain wrong (the doppelganger has 16 in all attributes, it does not mirror your attribute setup), seemed like a bad idea (illusion of haste + fragility, even before fragility got changed), or dealt with elites you get after the desert. --Fyren 11:29, 3 Oct 2005 (EST) ::Verified that the doppelganger does not simply use skills in the order they're on your bar. --Fyren 16:28, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) None-matching revisions ehh?? check these: http://guildwiki.org/wiki?title=Guide_to_defeating_doppelganger&diff=41310&oldid=41241 http://guildwiki.org/wiki?title=Guide_to_defeating_doppelganger&diff=41345&oldid=41310 those are the last 2 edits =S Skuld‡ 01:13, 19 October 2005 (EST) :You fixed a typo in the paragraph I put. What you didn't know was that I put it twice (under monk and under necro), you fixed the one under necro, and since I knew I had copied that and pasted it into monk, so I went and fixed monk. The paragraph you're looking at is in two different sections. --Karlos 04:05, 19 October 2005 (EST) :: That explains it ^^ Skuld‡ 06:27, 19 October 2005 (EST) Latest notes I took out the one about attunement because it was benign. An attunement spell casts in a second or two and costs only 10 energy and lasts for a minute. It's not exactly a big waste of energy. Also, is it proven that the doppelganger actually can run out of energy. As someone posted before I suspect computer controlled mobs do not run out of energy. :You may be correct on energy being unlimited; but if the player equips with Fire Storm, Flare, and other fire magics, then it's safe to equip with the attunements from the other three. They are only 2 second casting times each, but total six seconds of time wasting combined. They're harmless to the player in this mix, so they can give the player a slight time advantage at no real detriment. ::Note: If the AI trully has unlimited energy, then the tip to equip with skills that cause exhaustion should also be pulled as it would be misleading. I took out the note about Lava Font because, given the regular AI of mobs, the computer will not just cast it even if there is no one around. In explorable areas, the computer will run up to you then use it. Why should the doppelganger be any different? If anyone can verify either note, they are welcome to put them back. --Karlos 12:13, 4 November 2005 (EST) :I think Mr. Anonymous just meant you can run out of the lava font. But that's the same as the first elementalist tip anyway. --Fyren ::You're right, this was redundant. Self-buffs lasting through the cut scene? Hi everyone, just ascended for the first time, very easy to kill the doppelganger with a Ranger :) I tried to cast Poison Arrow before the cut scene, and it wasn't there after the cut scene, so maybe things have changed with the last updated. Or maybe this only works with some skills? --SDC 15:44, 19 November 2005 (UTC) :The cutscene happens in real game time. So if you cast healing breeze or whatever then chances are it's going to be gone by the time the cutscene is over. If you cast something like Aura of Restoration, however, it would most likely still be there by the end of the cutscene. You can also skip the cutscene. --Chuiu 16:15, 19 November 2005 (UTC) Doppelganger melee I noticed while testing something with a W/E that the doppelganger wasn't dealing physical damage in melee. I switched over to an E/Me and found, using mantra of lightning, that it was doing lightning damage. The doppelganger's bow attacks were not affected by any of the elemental mantras, though. I didn't try to verify that the arrows were physical. --Fyren 14:44, 26 November 2005 (UTC) Killer mo/me build backfire, empathy, illusion of haste, protective spirit, shatter enchantment, reversal of fortune, life attunement, blessed aura cast backfire emediatly, then empathy, let the dop cast his enchantments, shatter one, then let him kill himself and just stand there, using reversal of fortune occaisionly ^^ 16:50, 5 December 2005 (UTC) :Try Healins Breeze, Empathy, and Retribution and just stand there... at lvl 12 in smite, and 10 in empathy, all you need to do is stand there and you win in 30-35 seconds. ::: :Just killed it in around 30 sec with Empathy, Clumsiness and Shatter Hex. Tsum Drum 18:00, 22 June 2006 (CDT) I went in with some useless spells. The only two spells used was healing breeze and Banish. Attacked him with my staff, used banish every 10 seconds and healed myself. Low Level defeating Got my Mes/War lvl 13 to defeat the doppelganger. I tried it at 97% lvl 12 (with Major vigor) Took the usual limited skills: backfire, Emp, hex, elite mantra etc.. but just couldn't tip the imbalance. I was casting backfire off well before it could do much but I didn't seem to make much damage, its regular damage was hitting me for -64. Went back to complete 1 simple ascalon quest for 500 XP to make me lvl 13 and then back to the doppelganger and whooped it. I'd be interested in other low level defeats with this thing. :As an elementalist I got him at level 8 with Mark of Rodgort and a fire weapon, (with the rest of the skill bar filled with time consuming skills). As a warrior I got him at level 7, using Sever Artery and Gash, and equiping Franzy, Sprint, Life Attunement, and the one with the big blue grumpy face. both had max armor with major vig and other runes. other guildies did it at levels 5 and 6 aswell. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 08:36, 11 April 2006 (CDT) kill him with 2 skills (necro) As Necromancer you can actually kill your doppelganger with only 2 skills(enfeeble and Plague sending) and 0 in all stats. Note that if you got awaken the blood it's even faster. :Cheers, this really worked, for some reason I've been having loads of problems killing him off with my Necro, but this was nice and simple, worked really well.--Theonecynic 00:26, 20 March 2006 (CST) I was able to kill the doppelganger very quickly with only dark pact and awaken the blood. apparently, his AI was "smart" enough to cast awaken the blood and then spam me with dark pact until if he cast one more he would kill himself, at which point I killed him with just one dark pact. Approx. time was 13 seconds. Ranger Strategy To Beat Doppel I beat my doppelganger as a lvl 18 (about 50% exp) R/Me. Here's how. Bring nature rituals (other preparations, such as marksman's wager also help.). At the beginning of the fight, Doppel will waste time casting all your nature rituals and such. Just shoot at him. For me, when he finished his skills, he was down at half health. Then the two of us just had a duel and I won in the end. I beat him with a mere 4 nature rituals and marksman's wager. I'd say that's about the minimum amount. Warrior/Elementalist These are the skills I used: *Sever Artery *Gash *Final Thrust This was filler on my bar to mess up my doppel: *Frenzy (to take 2x damage) *Wild Blow (to lose all adren) *Iron Mist (to make me immune to everything but lightning damage) *Grasping Earth (to buff my armor) *Earth Attunement (to waste time) : Thats nice, but why not keep it simple with 12 hammer mastery and frenzy? :) 05:58, 11 March 2006 (CST) Pets against the Doppelganger After todays update you can take your pet with you to fight the Doppelganger. I went in to check this because an anonymous user added a note of the pet in this guide today. A screenshot compilation can be found here: http://ranssi.paivola.net/~gem/GW/AscensionPet.jpg -- (gem / talk) 05:37, 11 March 2006 (CST) :Yeah, and with the buffed pet skills... the doppleganger drops rather quickly. I just killed it in 30 seconds with my Monk/Ranger. - Evil_Greven 06:39, 11 March 2006 (CST) ::Question: Does the doppelgänger have a pet as well if you bring yours? --Xeeron 22:37, 3 April 2006 (CDT) :::Nope, this reads in the article. -- (gem / talk) 00:12, 4 April 2006 (CDT) ::::this is probaly one of the easiest ways to kill the dopp if you combine it with the Q<->E alternate tapping194.151.136.153 14:12, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :::::managed to kill the doppelganger with 0 damage done to me ;) when he switched to attacking the pet, i didn't have to do anything except the regular comfort animal ;) i only had two skills with me XD 11:56, 20 July 2006 (CDT) Assassin & Ritualist Who will be the first to take an A or Rt to meet Mr. Doppy? 12:03, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :Ppl had fissure armour on the first day O_o Skuld 02:51, 7 May 2006 (CDT) assassin doppleganger advice I used 1 skill and a pair of max dmg armor piercing dagger 20/20 max dagger skill sup dagger rune. I equipped shadowform only. it is an elite skill that makes him immune to damage, but leaves him at 40 halth when it expires so i just attacked him in melee till he used it then when i got low i used it. mine outlasted his and he died in about 45 seconds. If you are an R/A or A/R you could try bringing your pet along with you and then using the Horns of the Ox + Falling Spider combo on him. Because your pet counts as an ally, Horns of the Ox's knockdown will not trigger for him but it will for you. Ranger Advice I beat the doppelganger wit 3 skills for a ranger, troll, favorible winds and an interrupt. go up clsoe so he has to use his axe and just kill him and make sure u inturrpt his troll. did this in less than 50 sec if done rite Suggestions for cleanup - Ultimatum This guide will always be a big wall of text, no matter what happens... it seems silly having a cleanup tag on there because nothing will change, the only suggestion I can think of is having this guild being a portal to other mini guides eg. Guide to defeating doppelganger/Ranger, Guide to defeating doppelganger/Warrior, Guide to defeating doppelganger/Monk etc... if this action is not favored then remove the cleanup tag. --Jamie 05:37, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :i agree 12:00, 20 July 2006 (CDT) ::so do I; you don't have to be a librarian to find what you need and read through the hints --Kuku 11:18, 31 August 2006 (CDT) Elementalist Instent Kill on Doppleganger Switch out Iron mist for Armor of Frost. Makes him weak to Fire dmg. Wait till he starts casting it then hit him with Meteor Shower + Fire Storm. Death within 20 seconds tops. Split proposal I'm against splitting. This is pretty much a mission walkthrough, and none of the other mission walkthroughs are split up. -- Gordon Ecker 00:03, 5 September 2006 (CDT) :I'm against splitting it up as well, for the reason Gordon has listed above, and because I feel that this article still lacks enough strategies per profession to be ready to be split up into individual ones. image:ordinsig.gif Ordin 17:13, 11 September 2006 (CDT) New ranger advice I added a new way to kill the double using a ranger/monk because it worked so well for me and I just had to share. I wrote that you should cast the healing spells before going to battle and skip the scene, but I think the effects last even if you watch the whole thing. The healing works just fine with the pets; I hadn't known that...